A Day At The Amusement Park
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Rick/Kai:: It’s true what they say, you learn something everyday. For Rick, he learns that the enigma of Beyblade has an irrational fear of…clowns?


Title: A Day At The Amusement Park  
Summary: It's true what they say, you learn something everyday. For Rick, he learns that the enigma of Beyblade has an irrational fear of…clowns?  
Pairings: Rick/Kai  
Warnings: Yaoi. Fluff. Some swearing. Kai freaking out. Request fic.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

This ficlet is for Kai's-Suzaku. She asked for a Rick/Kai fic where Kai is afraid of clowns X3 Here we are. It's basically fluff and humor, but that's what I usually write. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I don't believe this," Kai mutters darkly under his breath as he stands out the front of an amusement park. Around him are the members of the two teams the All Stars and G Revolution.

Beside Kai stands the hulk of a blader, Rick Anderson who has his arms over his chest, his brow furrow in a frown. "How the hell did Max convince Judy into taking the day off and spending it at the amusement park?" he mutters just as darkly.

"It's those damn eyes of his," Kai replies as he blows a strand of rogue hair from his ruby eyes. "He can be a manipulating little prick when he wants to be."

Rick snorts lightly, a small smirk appearing on his lips. "I second that."

"Ok, everyone," Judy says as she approaches with a hand full of park tickets. "We're going to break off into groups of two so no one will get lost on their own."

"Lost?" Rick repeats under his breath. "The place isn't that big."

Kai glances at Rick from the corner of his eye. "Tyson can get lost in a candy store, so this point is very valid."

"Ok," Judy continues as she turns to the group. "Michael and Ray will be paired together."

Ray smirks and casts a hungry glance in Michael's direction. "Yes ma'am," he replies with a sly growl in his voice, causing Michael to stiffen and blush darkly.

"Pft," Rick snorts as he mutters under his breath. "They won't get far."

"They'll be lucky to get through the gate," Kai comments, eyeing the two with a blank gaze as he folds his arms over his stomach. Ray has had a thing for the dyed blonde for a while, and have been secretly dating him just as long. Kai had the misfortune to stumble across them making out, Ray dominating the American in just about every way.

Rick tilts his head in Kai's direction, a smirk appearing on his lips. "How much do you want to bet Ray drags Michael towards the toilets in five minutes of entering the park?"

This time Kai snorts and rolls his eyes. "No contest."

"The horny bastard," Rick sniggers, well aware how active Ray is towards poor Michael.

"Emily will be paired with Kenny."

Kai glances at the little brunette, arching an eyebrow when he sees an almost giddy look of joy appear on Kenny's face, a light blush appearing. "That should make his day," he mutters, knowing that Kenny definitely likes the ladies.

"Don't see why," Rick mutters, his face twisting into this look of disgust. "She's nothing to look at."

"Neither is he."

"Good point."

"And to even things out," Judy continues, totally unaware of the background noise from Rick and Kai in the peanut gallery. "Max will be spending the day with me."

"Cool!" Max exclaims, happy with the idea of spending some quality time with his mother.

Rick raises an eyebrow in skepticism. "I guess she's just filling in her motherly quota for the next six months."

Kai rolls his eyes and nods his head in agreement. "Well, Max seems to be happy. I guess that's all that matters."

Looking around, Rick realizes that everyone is pairing off, which means all names have been called when he wasn't paying attention. "I guess you're stuck with me by default."

Kai takes a moment to glance around as well, a flicker of surprise in his eyes, realizing he must have zoned out. "Seems so."

Grabbing their tickets from the blonde hair scientist, everyone trek their way to the front gates and let themselves in, immediately branching out in different directions with their partners. And of course, Ray grabs a hold of Michael's arm and begins to drag him off in the opposite direction of everyone else. Seeing the feral cat look on Ray's face and the deep blush on Michael's causes Kai and Rick to share a look and roll their eyes.

"So, what do you want to do?" Rick asks, kicking a stone with his foot.

Kai shrugs. "Lets just walk around. Amusement parks aren't my thing."

"Fair enough," Rick replies giving a casual shrug of his shoulder. Then, side by side, the two begin to maneuver their way through the alley ways, side stepping kids as they run past and pushing through groups of people who block their way. The walk is most in silence, but every now and again the two would mutter sarcastic comments and remarks about the people around them.

Things are going pretty well for them. They even appear to be enjoying each other's company.

But as they turn to walk down another shop bag alley way, a man about six feet in height jumps out, wearing the most ghastly bright clown outfit. "Hey kids!" he practically yells at them and starts laughing hysterically.

In that split second, a look of absolute fear spreads across Kai's face and as he releases a startle yell of surprise and fear. Acting upon reflex, he pulls his arm back and slugs the clown, landing a hard right punch to his left cheek, dropping him to the ground immediately.

"Clowns!" Kai yells, spinning on his heel and jumping up and down on the stop a couple of times, his profile tense. "I hate clowns!"

Rick blinks in surprise, looking down at the non moving clown and then towards the Beyblade enigma who's busy freaking out a couple of steps behind him. "Calm down!" he yells at him, believing that Kai only reacted in such a way because the guy startled him. "It's only a clown."

Kai spins around to face him, a flustered look on his face. "Don't you think I know that?" he snaps, still hopping on the spot.

"Then why are you freaking out?" Rick asks as he takes a couple of steps towards him. But before he can reach him, another clown appears directly behind Kai. Uh oh…

Feeling a presence behind him, Kai turns around and quickly finds himself face to face with another painted face. And, once again, he lifts his arm and he punches him to the ground as well. "Argh! Get it away!" he says as he moves to hide behind Rick

Rick quickly turns and grabs Kai by the arms, forcing him to look directly into his eyes. He pins Kai's arms by his sides, preventing any more punches from being thrown. "Kai, are you scared of clowns?"

"Yes!" Kai replies quickly, his eyes darting around at the surroundings suspiciously. "Just get rid of it!"

"You're scared of clowns?" Rick says, the corner of his lips twitching into a smirk.

"Shut up!" Kai growls, a deep blush appearing on his face as he continues to squirm under Rick's grip. "I don't know why, ok. There's no underlining mental or emotional reason behind it. I was never attacked by one when I was younger or anything like that. They just freak me out."

"Hey, kid!" Kai turns around just in time to see a hulk of a clown heading his way and despite the painted smile on his face, it's clear to see that the clown is frowning deeply with anger. Irrational fear sets in again and this time instead of hiding behind the bulky American blader, he launches himself into his arm, hiding his face in his chest.

In a state of shock, Rick glances down at the teen leaning against his chest, a rude and somewhat witty comment on the tip of his tongue. However, the retort disappears as soon as he feels a little tremble emitting from Kai's body. He clumsily wraps his arms around his, frowning deeply when he realizes that Kai is actually trembling like a leaf in his arms.

He's petrified!

"What the hell is going on here?" The other clowns demands as he reaches them, his gaze immediately falling on his two comrades.

Rick wraps his arms tighter around Kai. "I guess not everyone is a fan of clowns," he says as he begins to shuffle Kai away from the scene and to a more secluded area of the amusement park. He leads the still trembling teen to the shade of a large tree.

"Is it…?" Kai asks meekly as he peers nervously through his lashes, still clinging onto Rick's chest. "Is it gone?"

"They're gone," Rick, his tone surprisingly soft. "You can come out now."

"Are you sure?" Kai pushes back, still eyeing the area with a weary and suspicious gaze.

"Yeah."

A sigh of relief escapes Kai's lips as he pushes back from Rick's surprisingly warm and gentle arms and runs a shaky hand through his hair. "Gwad, this is so embarrassing."

Rick decides to say nothing, waiting patiently for Kai to calm his nerves a little, not wanting to startle the teen in fear of getting a right hook to the jaw. Watching the teen mutter under his breath and taking in deep breaths through his nose to calm his frail nerves, Rick is unable to stop thoughts of how adorably cute Kai is when he's nerves are shot to pieces. He can safely say that that was the first time he's seen the enigma anything but calm and collected.

He begins to wonder if there are any other way to leave the enigma feeling frazzled.

"Don't tell anyone," Kai says suddenly, snapping Rick out of his thoughts.

"Oh?" Rick replies coolly, arching an eyebrow towards his hairline. "And why not?"

"Please don't," Kai suddenly pleads, his frail nerves showing again. A look of desperation and fear flickers into his eyes. "If Tyson finds out I'll never hear the end of it. He would purposely find ways to use it against me."

Rick blinks. "He would do that?"

Kai nods his head vigorously. "Anything to get out of training."

Staring into Kai's eyes for a long moment, Rick can feel his heart strings tug when he realizes how important this means to him. He sighs, once again the thoughts of how cute Kai is appearing in his mind. "…I won't tell anyone."

"Really?" Kai asks, his expression brightening a little.

"Yeah," Rick says, the corners of his mouth twitching into a sly grin. "But for one little thing."

"There's always a catch," Kai sighs as he face drops a little. "What is it?"

Rick leans forward so they are nose to nose. "A kiss to seal the deal."

Kai reels back in surprise and promptly blushes a dark shade of red. "What?"

"You heard me," Rick says as he slips a finger under Kai's chin, tilting his face towards him. "What do you say?"

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" Kai asks as he licks his lips nervously.

"Not a soul."

"…Deal," Kai whispers before leaning forward and promptly pressing his lips against Rick's. The sudden movement startles Rick greatly for a moment, but he quickly comes around, wrapping his muscular arms around Kai's slender frame and pulling him up against his chest. Tilting his head to the side, he deepens the kiss earning himself a gasp and then a mew of pleasure from the teen in his arms.

Parting his lips, Kai clings to Rick's hard frame as Rick slips his tongue inside and begin to massage his, his legs immediately going out from under him. The kiss is hot and passionate, and yet a sense of tenderness just beneath the surface. Much like Rick himself, actually.

Slowly drawing out the kiss, Rick pulls back and watches with a smug look as Kai pants softly, the blush still present on his features. "You do realize that now that I know your secret, you're going to have to keep me quiet."

Despite himself, Kai releases a small chuckle. "Let me guess, this is the only way to do it?"

"That's right," Rick smirks before glancing at his watch, cursing under his breath. "We better go. They're probably waiting for us."

-------------------------------------

Looking around at the group, Judy does a quick head count and realizes that two are still missing. Just as she opens her mouth to questions the others whether or not they've seen Rick or Kai anyway she glances up to see the two fore mention teens hurrying in her direction.

Judy smiles as they approach. "Did everyone have fun?"

"Sure did!" Ray practically beams while Michael, who is looking tired with suspiciously bruised lips merely blushes.

"That's good to hear," Judy says, oblivious to Ray's joy and Michael's discomfort and turns to Rick. "What about you, Rick?"

Rick pauses for a moment, his brow furrowing in through before a sly grin appears on his lips. "It's been an experience and a half."

Kai can do nothing but bow his head, hiding his blush behind a veil of stormy gray hair.

* * *

I don't like clowns either. The people clowns don't bother me. It's those creepy looking clown dolls that scare the hell out of me. They look like they want to stick you with a knife or something…

Please review.


End file.
